(FF - YunJae ) Criminal Complicated
by Minhyan-chan
Summary: Jaejoong itu bandel. Ia ditangkap polisi karena sedang berada di tempat yang salah. Parahnya, di tempat polisi, ia masih saja berulah. Aigoo...


Title : Criminal Complicated

Author : Minhyan-ssi

Pairing : Yunjae

Ratting : NC-17

Cast :  
- Jung Yunho  
- Kim Jaejoong  
- Etc

Happy reading all. . .

# # # #

P.O.V Author

" Hey! Lepaskan aku! Aku bukan bandar narkoba," ujar Jaejoong meledak-ledak.

" Di sini markas bandar narkoba. Kalau kalau kau bukan salah satu anggota dari mereka, kau tidak mungkin berada di sini." Jung Yunho - seorang dedektif muda yang memimpin penggrebekan markas mafia narkoba internasial - memborgol tangan Jaejoong dari belakang - menggiring namja cantik tersebut ke dalam mobil polisi untuk dibawa ke kantor polisi.

" Pak Polisi... ah tidak, dari pakaianmu sepertinya jabatanmu adalah detektif. Aku ke sini untuk mencari temanku, kau tak bisa membawaku ke kantor polisi sebagai tersangka." Jaejoong berusaha membela dirinya. Ia tidak bohong, ia memang ke sini untuk mencari sahabat kecilnya. Jaejoong baru saja tiba dari Jepang, orang yang pertama ingin ia temui adalah sahabatnya tersebut dan kata orangtuanya, sahabat Jaejoong itu tengah bekerja di tempat ini - sebuah gedung di tengah pemukiman yang ternyata diduga sebagai sarang bandar narkoba. Baru saja ia tiba, detektif muda ini sudah langsung menyergapnya tanpa peringatan apapun terlebih dahulu.

" Jangan banyak bicara di sini. Jelaskan saja semuanya di kantor polisi."

" Aku akan menuntutmu setelah, detektif bodoh."

" Terserah!"

Buk~  
Dengan kasar, Yunho mendorong paksa Jaejoong masuk ke dalam jok mobil. Ia memakaikan Jaejoong sabuk pengaman dan entah kenapa, ia malah melepaskan borgolnya juga. Beberapa menit kemudian, ia sudah menjalankan mobil untuk kembali ke kantor polisi di Seoul.

" Aku tidak ada kaitannya dengan bandar narkoba itu. Aku tidak bersalah! Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan! Lepaskan!..."

Yunho melirik Jaejoong penuh kekesalan. Selama 5 tahun bekerja di kepolisian, ini pertama kali berurusan dengan tersangka yang cerewet dan sangat rumit - seperti namja cantik di sebelamnya kini. 15 menit sudah mereka berdua dalam perjalanan, selama itu pula Jaejoong terus berteriak minta dilepaskan sebari menggebrak-nggebrak pintu mobil. Yunho takut kalau ini terus berlanjut sampai nanti tiba di Seoul, pintu mobil bisa-bisa jadi terlepas dari badan mobil. Ck.

" DIAM...!" teriak Yunho ahirnya, tak betah lagi menyimpan kekesalannya.

Jaejoong terdiam seketika. Dengan agak takut, ia melihat pada Yunho.

" Aku hanya ingin menemui temanku. Aku tidak bersalah, tolong jangan tangkap aku."  
Yunho diam, ia justru melihat Jaejoong dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Aku tidak mau dibunuh appaku dan menghancurkan nama baik keluargaku hanya karena salah paham begini." Jaejoong masih tak menyerah membela dirinya.

" Diam! Katakan saja semua itu di kantor polisi," tandas Yunho. Kembali ia fokus menyetir.

Jaejoong menghela nafas kesal.

" Detektif bodoh yang menyebalkan!" gumam Jaejoong, namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Yunho.

Namja tampan itu hanya menghela nafas kesal berkali-kali untuk meredam emosi. Andai tidak sedang menyetir, ia sudah pasti akan berbuat sesuatu pada namja cantik ini.

# # # # #

" Panas. Katanya polisi elit dari Seoul, kenapa AC mobil polisi ini bisa mati. Dibiarkan saja pula, apa tidak punya dana untuk membawanya ke bengkel untuk diperbaiki. Pasti anggaran pemerintah untuk kepolisian sudah di korupsi."

Sret~  
Tanpa permisi, Jaejoong meraih beberapa lembar kertas yang tergeletak di dasbor mobil, setelah ia berceloteh panjang dan jelas membuat kekesalan Yunho bertambah hampir mecapai ubun-ubun. Jaejoong melepaskan mantelnya lalu meleparkan sembarang dan ternyata mengenai Yunho, ia membuka beberapa kancing atas kemeja yang tengah ia kenakan hingga menampakan dada putih mulus miliknya.

Yunho yang tadinya hendak marah, mendadak sedikit hilang konsentrasi melihat apa yang 'dimiliki Jaejoong'. Ia menelan saliva diam-diam. Mendadak, suhu tubuhnya memanas dan ia mulai tidak tenang. Ada apa dengan dirinya ini? Batin Yunho.

" Apa?" Jaejoong sebari mengipasi dirinya dengan beberapa lepas tadi dan melihat pada Yunho dengan tatapan seolah menantang.

"Sial." Runtuk Yunho dalam hati. Ia segera berpaling dari Jaejoong yang tampak sexy dan menggairahkan. Tubuh bawahnya pun mulai bereaksi. Sial. Sial. Sial. Memalukan.

" Hahh..." desah Jaejoong. Ia malah membuka lagi kancing kemejanya (hingga keseluruhan), sambil tetap mengipasi tubuhnya.

Yunho berjuang keras agar tetap bisa menahan diri.

" Kau sudah kebal ya, Detektif. Tidak kepanasan. Hahh...huhh..."

Desahan sexy seperti ini, membuat Yunho semakin gila.

" PANAS!" teriak Jaejoong tidak betah lagi. Tanpa sadar ia melepaskan kemejanya. Lagi-lagi ia melemparkannya dan tepat mengenai Yunho.

Cit~~  
Sepertinya, kesambaran Yunho sudah diambang batas. Ia menghentikan mobilnya, lalu meraih ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang.

- Yoboseyo, Detektif Jung Yunho. Ada apa?-

" Komandan, saya akan sedikit terlambat. Tersangka yang bersama saya ini sangat menyusahkan."  
- Oh begitu, tidak masalah. Kau urus saja dia dengan baik.-

" Kamsahanida, Komandan."

Flip~  
Yunho mematikan ponselnya, ia menatap tajam pada Jaejoong.

" Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu, Detektif? Dan kenap-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong. Detektif tampan ini dengan tanpa permisi menarik tangannya, menyeretnya berpindah ke jok belakang.

Buk~

" Akh! Detektif!" pekik Jaejoong agak terkejut, kini ia terbaring dan Yunho menindihnya.

Jaejoong mendadak panik, celananya dilepas Yunho dengan cekatan hingga ia naked sekarang. Beberapa saat kemudian, Yunho juga telah melepaskan celananya sendiri.

" AAAKHH...!" teriak Jaejoong sangat lantang, saat Yunho merasukinya secara paksa.

# # # # #

" Berhentihh...sakithh..." rintih Jaejoong merasakan perih bercampur panas tiada terkira pada bawah tubuhnya. Yunho mengoyaknya tanpa kendali, padahal tanpa pemasanan apapun. Ia mencengkram kuat bahu Yunho untuk meluapkan kesakitannya tersebut.

Yunho sejak tadi tak bersuara, hanya memejamkan mata sebari terus bergerak mengoyak hole Jaejoong. Ia tak menyangka akan mendapatkan 'surga' yang kenikmatannya sampai tak bisa dijabarkan. Ini sungguh nikmat tiada tara. Pantas, melihat sedikit saja, sudah membuat badan tergoda.

# # # #

"Aakhh..." Yunho mencapai puncaknya. Ia melihat pada Jaejoong.

" Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku, hah?! WAEYO!" Jaejoong memukuli lengan Yunho bertubi-tubi. Tangisnya pun semakin pecah saja. Ia merasa hancur, harga diri dan kehormatannya direnggut paksa oleh aparat yang tugas sebenarnya adalah melindungi masyarakat. Pupus impiannya untuk bisa menjalin hubungan dengan sahabat kecilnya yang diam-diam ia cinta.

" Brengsenk kau...! detektif brengsenk!" teriak Jaejoong, wajahnya basah penuh air mata.

Yunho menghiraukannya, kenikmatan yang ia dapat, membuatnya enggan berpikir yang lain lagi. Ia akan mencium leher Jaejoong, namun sebuah kalung yang melingkar di sana, membuat Yunho terpaku. Tangannya perlahan terulur untuk meraihnya. Mata musang Yunho melebar seketika; pikirannya kembali dalam kenyataan. Benarkah ini?

" JANGAN MENYENTUHNYA!" teriak Jaejoong masih dengan agak terisak. Ia merebut bandul kalung yang berupa sebuah cincin - hadiah dari sahabat kecilnya yang kini tengah dipegang Yunho.  
Ia melihat dengan penuh benci pada Yunho.

" I hate you, detekmmmpp-" ucapan Jaejoong terpotong oleh ciuman tiba-tiba Yunho, tentu saja ia langsung memberontak dengan berusaha keras mendorong bahu detektif tampan ini untuk menjauhkan wajah mereka. Nihil, justru Yunho semakin memperdalam ciumannya. Detik demi detik berlalu, membuat Jaejoong menyadari sesuatu. Ciuman seperti ini, rasanya tidak asing lagi. 18 tahun lalu; ketika usianya baru 5 tahun, ia dan keluarga pindah ke Jepang - meninggalkan Korea dan sahabat kecilnya yang berusia 7 tahun. Tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun, ia dan sahabat kecilnya itu sering berciuman panas layaknya pasangan-pasangan dewasa. Dan bukankah sahabat kecilnya itu memiliki cita-cita menjadi seorang detektif?

" Kau, BooJae-ku." Claim Yunho. Ia memeluk Jaejoong sangat erat.

" Bibir cherry ini hanya milik seorang Kim Jaejoong. Dan cincin itu adalah hadiah dariku, ada inisial namaku agar kau terus mengingatku, BooJaejoong."

Yunho mengecup kilat bibir Jaejoong.

" Mianhae, aku memaksamu, Boo. Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Jeongmal saranghaeyo..."

" Nado saranghaeyo. " balas Jaejoong, kini merasakan bahagia yang sangat. Ia tak lagi merasa hancur seperti beberapa saat lalu. Ia tak keberatan kalau harus menyerahkan dirinya pada Yunho. Toh mereka saling mencintai dan Jaejoong tahu, Yunho adalah orang bertanggung jawab dan selalu melindunginya sejak mereka kecil.

# # # # #

" Yunnie... ahh... bisakahh... kita berhenti sebentarhh... dan mencari hotel sajahh," ujar Jaejoong yang menungging pasrah 'dihajar' Yunho dari belakang.

"Aniyo. Di mobil lebih sexy dan nikmat, Sayang."

~THE END~

Maap kalau geje yah.. ini FF saia yang udah sangat lama…


End file.
